I Don't Steal, I Borrow
by hpgeek151
Summary: Delilah has never been a normal girl. When she attends Sky High she meets people who will change her life, and theirs. The girl with the strange power. Delilah Steel. LashOC
1. Introduction

My name is Delilah Steel. I am going to be a freshman at Sky High. I steal other people's powers. 

-

--

-

I walked to the bus stop with my twin brother, Kyle. His power is super intelligence. This power helps both of us, a lot, especially on tests. There was this one time in junior high, at the end of eighth grade, in fact, when both of us had been out partying all night with our older brother's friends. Neither of us had studied for the end of the year exam, and if we failed, we knew we would not be attending Sky High. Of course the test was no problem for him, seeing as he is super smart, but it was a big problem for me. See, I'm not that smart, in fact I get Cs and Ds in most of my classes. This is when ours powers came in handy.

Normally, I keep my power to myself, and try to leave all the glory for my brother, but on this one circumstance I used it. He couldn't feel a thing, or at least I don't think he could. When I took it, all of his knowledge came rushing into my brain. I made myself get at least 15 wrong, just to keep my grade down. I ended up getting a B-, and I was completely satisfied.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I stole my twin brother's power. But in my defense, it was only part of it.You see, the reason that I only stole part of his powers is that he could still use it too. And if I only steal part of someone's power, the time in which I have their power is limited. I've only ever stole part of someone's power, never all of it. I don't know what would happen if I took all of their powers, and I don't want to know what would happen.

"So, 'Lilah," Kyle began to speak as we reached our destination, "are you nervous about being a freshman?"

I thought about this for a minute and then replied, "Not really. I mean Jesse is a senior and I'm sure if anyone tries to pick on us they'll get a taste of his fists."

He chuckled a little and then said, "Speaking of which, where is our dearest brother?" At this I laughed. My twin may be super smart, but when it comes to common sense, he has none.

"Flying to school, duh." I laughed again, "You know that _is_ his super power, smart one."

"Hey, watch it," retorted Kyle. "I _am_ the smart one."

The bus pulled up at that moment, and my brother climbed on first. "Is this the bus to _Sky High_?" I heard him ask.

"Shush!" said the bus driver. "You don't want every villain in neighborhood to know we're here, do you?" Kyle shook his head, and made his way down the aisle. He sat in the next available seat, which was regrettably with someone else. I would have to sit with someone I didn't know. I sat down in the next available seat, next to a boy with brown hair who was wearing red, white and blue.

"Hi," I said as I sat down.

"Hi." He said with a slight nod, but then went back to looking out the window.

I couldn't take the silence, so I began to speak. "My name is Delilah, but most people just call me 'Lilah." I said trying not to sound too desperate to talk.

He looked at me again, and seemed to be examining my appearance. My short blonde hair falling just below my ears in slight waves, and my blues eyes with glints of silver, I even saw his eyes glance at my chest, which was a size C. "I'm Will." He said shortly, obviously trying not to talk too much to me.

"Girlfriend?" I asked. Knowing that that would be the reason he was trying not to interact with me. Guys got like that around me, I don't know why.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I said, but then added quickly, "Because you act like your avoiding talking to me, and when guys do that around me it's mostly because they have girlfriends."

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend, she's sick." He answered.

"Bummer." I nodded and then turned to the aisle, _well this is awkward_, I thought.

"What's your power?" Will asked.

"I can, ummm, _borrow_, other people's powers." I answered, trying to make it sound not too villainy.

"So," he said, "if you borrowed my powers right now you'd have super strength and be able to fly?"

"Yep, but only for like an hour or so." I replied, grateful that he thought my power was okay. I always thought that my power was a violation of people's personal persona, or space or personality or whatever you want to call it.

"Here we go." Said Will directing his attention to where the bus was headed. I looked, we were headed off the edge of an unfinished bridge.

"Umm, are we supposed to fall of the face of the Earth?" I asked sarcastically, while in reality I was really, and I mean really scared. That was the one thing I was afraid of: falling.

---flashback---

I was climbing on the monkey bars at a local park. My mother was watching me, Kyle, and Jesse form the benches. It was then I could feel my hands began to slip, and I began to fall. To a five year old the fall off the monkey bars was a long way. I had never powered up before, but I knew Jesse had. I began to think about Jesse and how he could fly, I imagined myself flying, and suddenly, I was flying. I landed gracefully on the ground, but Jesse didn't. He had collapsed. Screaming in pain, he could barely breathe. I could sense it, and I knew it was my fault. I took too much of his powers away. I didn't know how to give them back.

---end flashback---

Eventually, after some medical attention, he was perfectly normal again. My family didn't know it was me. They still don't know it was me.


	2. Lash

We arrived at school safely, thank you God we didn't fall. Cause I was definitely not stealing someone's powers under pressure, ever, ever, again. I was too afraid of what I was capable of.

"Hey," said Will, "you didn't even scream." I looked at his surprised face. _Yeah,_ I thought to myself, _I was too busy fearing for my life_. "Well, I guess I'll see you around after your power placement. I'm sure you'll be a hero."

As we stepped off the bus I heard Will murmur, "What the hell are they doing here?" I looked around, but of course I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind." He said as he made his way up the school steps. I followed behind him, but not so to suggest I was walking with him. That's when I got stopped by two boys. One was tall and lanky, wearing stripes and black jeans, and the other was shorter than the other guy, and a bit chubby, he was wearing a hat.

"Freshmen fee, fifteen dollars," said the fat kid.

I was beginning to realize that they were bullies; there was no need to give in to their treachery. "I'm sorry, but aren't you two a little, umm, too mean to be on the welcoming committee." I said calmly. "I really don't think that they would assign bullies to collect from the new freshmen." I smirked, and they looked at me stupidly, like they had never seen someone stand up for themselves.

"What's your name kid?" said the chubbier one.

"Delilah." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," he said again, "you have spunk."

"And we like that," said the skinnier one.

"Well, what are your names?" I asked, curious to know who these strange boys were.

"I'm Lash, and he's Speed." Said the skinnier boy.

"Well, Lash, I have to go to power placement now, so I guess I'll see you around." I walked past these boys and made my way up the staircase, where my older brother and my twin were waiting.

"Were those two punks bothering you?" asked Jesse, who was about ready to pounce on the two bullies.

"Nah, I took care of them." I turned to my twin. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for power placement."

We walked through the front doors, leaving Jesse behind. We made our way to the gym, when we reached it and went through the doors we found about half of the school sitting in the stands. Apparently, students who wanted too could come and watch power placement, as a way to build up our confidence. _Great_, I thought sarcastically. _Can't wait to humiliate myself, or worse._ Just then, I noticed that Speed and Lash were making their way to the bleachers too, _great again._

"Theodore Aymes," yelled the gym teacher that called himself Coach Boomer, or Sonic Boom. He had already gone through his speech about whiner babies when we got there, we were informed by a mind-reader, who could tell we were confused.

Theodore, or Teddy as he told us he'd like to be called, had demonstrated his ice powers by making it snow and freezing the stage. "Sonic Boom" fell over and everybody laughed at him. He saw me laughing and I was called up next.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked me.

"Delilah Steel, but most people just call me 'Lilah." I replied.

"Show us your power, Ms. Steel," said Coach Boomer.

I focused on taking some of Lash's power; I knew what it was now, because he had stretched his arm to fake out a girl that was sitting on the bottom bleacher, while he was sitting on the middle bleachers. I felt a little dizzy for a second but then displayed my power. I stretched my arms to the bleachers and tapped lash on the shoulders, just to tease him.

"So, you're a stretcher, like Lash?" Coach Boomer asked. I shook my head no, and he looks confused.

I focused on Teddy's power and once again got over the dizziness and used his power to freeze the windows. But, still Coach Boomer looked confused. I decided to fill him in on my big secret. "I can borrow other people's powers." I said to him. "Watch this." Then I concentrated on Coach Boomer's power, took some of it, and screamed, "AM I A HERO OR WHAT?" Coach Boomer fell over, not accustomed to having his own power used on himself. I laughed again.

As he returned to his original position, he said to me, "Oh, you're a hero all right, but you're also in detention today after school, for back talking to a teacher." I gave him an "oh come on" look, and then walked back to where the rest of the freshmen were sitting; and I had managed not to make a fool of myself.

Then, after a lot more people, including some one who could transform into a magnify glass, the bell rang. Coach Boomer said, "Ok, everyone who has been placed, come get your schedules from me, all others come back here after lunch." I turned and started to make my way out of the gym following my twin, who sadly did not make hero because he couldn't hurt anyone physically, whatever. But someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Lash, who was still around the bleachers. I walked over to him, curious about what he wanted, and why he kept picking me out of the frosh.

When I stood in front of him he said, "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

I was quite shocked that he would ask, but none the less, he was a boy, and a very cute one at that. I had to say yes. I noticed that Speed had already left for lunch. It was just going to be me and Lash, oh, joy.

-

--

-- -

--

-

I got in line, while Lash, who had "grabbed" his lunch already made his way to an empty table. I joined him a few minutes later.

I had barely sat down when the kid I met on the bus, Will, came up to me and said, "Why the hell would you sit with him?"

I looked at him confused, I mean I knew Lash was a bully, but I can hang out with who ever I want. "Do you have a problem with me, Will?"

"Actually, I'd have a problem with anyone who would sit with a villain, especially one who has just been let out of jail, and is repeating his junior year." I turned to Lash. He just did a "oops, sorry, forgot to tell you" smile. Oh god, now I had to defend someone who just got out of jail, and whom I just met.

"Well, Stronghold, and yes I know your last name. Don't talk about someone if you don't even know them." I said strongly, "I'm not judging you because you hold grudges, he could have changed." _Shit, I am such a hypocrite. I don't even know Lash_.

"Do you know him at all Delilah? He was in line with the Royal Pain, him and Speed were part of an evil plan, how can you trust him?" Will said, obviously disgusted.

"Like I said, people can change."

"No, they can't," and with that Will walked away, leaving me alone with Lash.

'Thanks," said Lash, as he picked at his food.

"Don't get used to it, especially because you have a lot of talking to do." I said, trying to sound older, but it was not working. He laughed.

"Well, the first thing you should know is that, even though I haven't given up bullying, I have given up being a super villain. It wasn't all it was thought up to be." He said, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

The lunch bell rang a minute later and I had to proceed to my next class. Man, this was going to be a long day until detention, where I hoped I wouldn't be alone.


	3. Let The Games Begin

I made my way to detention after a boring day of "getting used to the school". I already basically knew everything there was to know about being a super hero anyway because of Jesse. I stopped at my locker to drop off all the new books I had gotten and found Lash standing there, waiting for me.

"Hi Lilah," he said and leaned against the lockers.

"Hi Lash," I smiled, "and if you don't mind my asking, how did you know where my locker was?"

"_That_ is none of your business, but if you must know I stole your schedule during lunch and looked where your locker was so that I could come and take you to detention, because I have detention today too." He said with a smirk.

"How did you get detention?" I asked as I opened my locker and threw my books in.

"I _accidentally_ knocked over some chemicals in the Mad Science Lab today, I turned one of the desks into a rabid dog. I thought it was quite amusing, but the principal didn't think so, so I'm in detention all week." He smirked again.

We started to walk, him leading, me following next to him. "So, did you really do that accidentally, or was it on purpose?" I accused.

"What do you think?" I smiled at his witty-ness. "So," he said and looked at me. "Your older brother is Jesse Steel, I almost got a face full of his fist today."

"Why? What did you do to make him mad?" I asked, confused.

"Apparently a certain Will Stronghold told him about our rendezvous at lunch, and he didn't like that you were hanging out with me."

"Who is he to tell me who I can and can't hang out with, that is so stupid!" I was aggravated, stupid Will Stronghold, I had only met him once and I already didn't like him.

"Here we are at detention, we'll talk more once the principal is done lecturing us." I laughed and we walked into the all white room.

"Hello children, you are here because you have done something bad, and you will not be able to use your powers in this room, I will be back to let you out at 4, have fun." The principal left and the door slammed and locked behind her.

Lash and I were not the only ones in detention, there were two other boys, both looked older than me. They gave Lash a dirty look and then turned their desks away so that they could talk to each other. Lash and I gathered two desks and put them on the other side of the room from these two boys, and then continued our conversation.

"So, who are they, and why are they giving you such dirty looks?" I asked.

"Well, I used to be in their grade until my little mess up, and they are pissed because I ruined their dance and turned them into babies. But obviously they are fine now, and it wasn't even my plan so they can't blame me." Lash explained.

"Well, have you changed?" I asked, but before he could answer continued talking. "I know you said you gave up super villainy, but I stood up for you saying you were a changed person, and I don't want to have to take my words back."

"Well, like I said before, I'm not a super villain, and I never want to be one. I may be a bully but that doesn't mean I'm a truly bad person. It just means that I like to show that I'm not a wuss, and the only way I know how it to bully people. You don't mind being friends with a bully do you?"

"No, I don't really care, but just promise me that you won't bully people when I'm around you. My reputation as the little sister of Jesse Steel would be ruined." I said.

"Darn," he joked, "your power would have been an awesome addition to powers of me and Speed."

"Well, don't get your hopes up." I said.

"We'll see about that, Ms. Steel."

--

--

--

--

When I got home at 4:10 my parents were waiting for me in the living room, the only room I had to go through to get to the stairs so that I could go up to my room.

"So, your brothers told us that you got detention today." My mother stated, no hint of a question in her voice, as soon as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"How do you manage to get detention on the first day of school?" My father asked, and if you were wondering my mother is the super powered parent, unlike Will, I only have one. She could fly like my oldest brother.

"I talked back to a teacher, it was no big deal, I was showing off my power." I said.

"You have to learn to control your power, it could be a danger to the people around you." My mother said. She knew that it was me that caused Jesse to collapse all those years ago. She also knew that I was young and didn't know how to control it, but she thought I knew better now. And in some ways I did, I knew how to take just enough and I knew how to give it back.

"Okay, mom, I know." I said, already aware that this part of the conversation was over and a worse part was coming.

"We also heard from Jesse that you were hanging out with a junior whose name is Lash." My mother said.

"Yes, that's true. I did hang out with him at lunch today."

"Is this the same Lash that spend most of last school year in prison?" My father asked my mother.

I answered for her. "Yes, it is the same Lash, but he's not a super villain. And you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. I'm 15 for god's sake, and I like him. He is my friend, and the only one I have at the moment."

"I just want you to be careful." My mother said. "Getting mixed up with him may not be the best thing for your career."

"My career! I'm only a freshman, mom. Maybe I don't even want to be a super hero!" I screamed at her and made my way to my room. I plopped myself on the bed and thought_, why is everyone so critical to me? Can't they just trust my judgment?_

--

--

--

--

_The Next Morning_

I woke up at 6:30 and followed my morning routine, take a shower, brush my teeth, eat breakfast and be at the bus stop for 7:30. But today I put on more make up than I had yesterday and I straightened my usually curly blond hair. I quickly grabbed an apple for breakfast and rushed to meet my twin on his way to the bus stop, it was already 7:25.

"What took you so long?" He asked, not turning around.

"I was, erm, getting ready for school." I said. "What else would I have been doing?"

"I don't know," he turned around. "Holy crap! Why are you all made up, you only used to straighten your hair and wear make up to the middle school dances!"

"Well, I'm in high school now and I've decided that its time that I look a little more mature." I said. I straightened out my baby doll top which I had worn with a pair of skinny jeans.

"You are weird sister." He said and then the bus pulled up to the stop. We climbed on. The seat next to Will was taken by a red head dressed like a hippie, I assumed that this was his girlfriend, but it didn't matter, I didn't want to sit next to him anyway.

I took a seat next to Teddy, the one who had the ice powers. "Hi Teddy," I said, trying to make conversation. This boy had been in my school during middle school, but I hadn't known that he was a super.

"Hi Lilah, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just getting used to a new school."

"Yeah, me too." He said, and then we were silent. There was nothing to talk about.

I got off the bus and looked for Lash, I had changed my mind about what I had said yesterday, I didn't care anymore if he bullied people while I was with him. I didn't care about my reputation, or rather my family's reputation. I had my own to make.

"Lash!" I called out. He was sitting on the ledge of the stairs with Speed.

I went over to them. "Hey Lilah," Lash said.

"Hi Speed," I said.

"Hey," he replied and went on to scope the crowd.

"So, Lash, you know what I said yesterday about the bullying thing?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. You don't want us to bully people while you are around us. Right?" He smiled at me.

"I changed my mind. I don't care what you do."

He smirked and said, "So let the games begin!"


End file.
